I wish you were mine
by Angelalex242
Summary: Toan makes a wish for Ruby. Wackiness ensues.


**I wish you were mine**

Toan used the Atlamilla to call Sophia's straying soul, which was returned to Seda. Seda's dark energy, his grief and rage, melted away when his love was returned to him, and the Dark Genie was no more. The Fairy King had made his appearance, and was about to send them forward in time again.

"Wait!" Ruby interrupted the whole sent forward in time thing. "When we get back, life is going to be like the Dark Genie never existed, right?"

"Well, yes. The adventure you took will cease to exist, for its reason ceased to exist. No towns will have been destroyed, so they won't be put back together in their improved states. They'll be back to their original states. It also means Xiao over there will return to her original state as a normal four footed cat, as she will never have received a change potion."

"I…don't want to go back to King. Toan! Make a wish so I stay with you. A wish made now will still be in effect in the future." Ruby turned pleading eyes to the young man.

Toan didn't quite understand why Ruby wanted out of the King situation, but he had no problems helping Ruby out.

"Okay. I wish Ruby were mine."

Ruby's eyes widened…but she felt the power of the wish take effect, and…well, she definitely wouldn't be going back to King. But Toan had no idea what he just did.

The Fairy King DID know, though, and…"You just made your life interesting, boy. Back you go!" And Fairy King proceeded to send Toan forward into the future. 400 years into the future, where a festival was taking place at night. Toan was there…Xiao, as predicted, was right there next to him, the change potion gone…and Ruby was there. Ruby wasn't sure how she got there, but she knew Toan was the one who held her lamp. And she instinctively knew the wish he'd made. The Fairy King did leave them all with a reward, though. The weapons they made through their adventure, and the fighting skills they'd obtained, were still intact. Even then hard won Chronicle 2 sword was there at Toan's side, though he couldn't for the life of him remember why he had such a magnificent weapon.

"Come on, Ruby…let's enjoy the festival…"

And down they went…

The Norune festival was going on as planned. The flames were burning high, all Toan's friends were down there. Of course, the first thing they noticed was that Toan wasn't exactly alone.

Paige looked a bit jealous. "Well now, Toan, where'd you find a girl like her?"

Toan was spared having to answer when the Macho brothers slapped him on the back. "Dude, you rock! Don't know where you found a hottie like her, but you're the man!"

"I am?" Toan looked a little confused.

"Dude, have you LOOKED at her? She's the hottest chick in the village by far, and not afraid to show it!" The Macho bros were quite appreciative of such things, after all. Paige looked angrier by the minute, as if the brothers were confirming every fear she ever had.

Ruby was a lot of things, but shy wasn't among them. Upon noticing there was dancing involved...she gave the brothers a smile, knowing a compliment when she heard one, and dragged Toan off into the middle of it all. There were benefits to being immortal. She picked up a lot of things over her ancient lifespan, and dancing was one of them. Toan, on the other hand, didn't know what he was doing, so Ruby had to guide him to learn the art of dancing, particularly dancing with a woman. On the other hand, it was fun, watching Toan in a semi-permanent blush, particularly when she taught him some of the more...sultry things you could do during a dance. She was aware of the fuming Paige too, who looked positively homicidal by this point, but apparently wasn't willing to say or do anything about it.

Alnet noticed Paige 5 seconds away from exploding, and decided to calm the younger girl down. "Shhh. It'll be alright."

Paige said, "No, it won't. That TRAMP just stole Toan!"

Alnet asked, "Were you actually dating him?" "Well, no..." "Did he tell you he liked you." "Not really..." "Then stolen isn't the right word. She just got there first. You waited too long. Next time, you won't."

Paige went from homicidal to depressed. "...It hurts." "But you'll learn from it." Paige didn't look any better, and really, Alnet didn't expect her to. It would take time to heal, even if Paige's feelings weren't quite right, they were still very REAL, and she'd have to heal her own way.

Eventually, the dancing and festival ended. And when it did, Ruby, well, followed Toan home. Where Renee was waiting for him. She'd heard about the 'mystery woman' her son had just randomly appeared on a hill with. "And who is this young lady?" Ruby took things into her own hands. "I'm Ruby." "And...how did you meet Toan?" "I'm a genie. He found my lamp." Suddenly, things made much more sense to Renee, who didn't have a clue what was going on beforehand. "Oh, okay. That's fine then. Have a nice night." It never occurred to Renee that Ruby might choose NOT to sleep in her lamp. That she might have...other options.

Toan never thought of the fact Ruby might have options either. Ruby, with a particularly mischievous look asked, "And where would you like me to sleep tonight?" "Don't you have to sleep in the lamp?" "Eventually. It recharges my magic so I stay in good health. But I don't have to do it all the time." "...What else could you do?" Particularly since there was only one bed. "I could stay with you." Toan was very sure that wasn't proper, not proper at all. As if anticipating that objection, she put a finger over his lips and added, "What's proper for genies and what's proper for human women are two different things. You don't have to worry about that." Toan...hearing his objection called out, said, "Then...what do you want to do?" "I've been in that lamp for centuries. I think I'd like to stay with you." "Ummm...okay." Again, Toan didn't know what he was doing. Again, he didn't have to. Ruby had experience enough to know just how to snuggle up to a guy at night in a way that was comfortable for all concerned. It took Toan a while to fall asleep, but when he did, he was smiling.


End file.
